


I Want To Take You Far

by lostinmysticfalls



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmysticfalls/pseuds/lostinmysticfalls
Summary: Richie is gone.  Seth and Kate look for a way to make easy money but things don't go as planned.





	I Want To Take You Far

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Brand New Colony" by The Postal Service, and my never-ending love of SethKate.

Kate’s fingers pulled back the blinds, peeking through to catch sight of Seth running up the stairs. She breathed a sigh of relief. He and Richie had been out the whole day, she was beginning to worry. 

The door unlocked and he slipped inside quietly, a bit paranoid as usual after a job. He locked the door, staring at her silently for a few moments. There was a glint of contentment to his gaze. He too had been worried even if he hated admitting it. Kate had become a priority to him, she was the only flaw to all his masterful plans. It had been easier when it was just he and Richie running the show. Seth cared for him, of course, Richie was his brother, but he was never overcome by the irrational need to protect him at all cost. Not how he felt the need to do it with Kate. 

“Where’s the money?” Her green eyes like saucers, feet planted on the carpet. “Seth. Where’s the money?” She asked again, combing through her hair with her fingers. She always looked so cute when she got angry—something that had become a bit of a distraction lately. “And where the hell is Richie?” 

He chewed his bottom lip, two hands on his hips as he slouched against the wall. His quietness was vexing. It really wasn’t that difficult to answer the questions, why was he taking so long?

Kate huffed, knitted eyebrows and dubious expression. 

“Things got a little out of hand.” He muttered. “I wasn’t able to get the money.”

Whenever Seth referred to things getting out of hand, he was usually talking about Richie slipping into old habits. What was it with the Geckos not being able to rein in their addictions?

“I thought you said he was keeping things under control.” She snapped back. Her feet shuffled in his direction, his appearance growing taller before her eyes the closer she got to him. “So he’s off on another bender, meanwhile we’re here in this shitty motel room with just enough money to last us one more night.”

She was suddenly rethinking the idea of joining the Geckos’ heist tour across America. For a moment she tried to imagine how differently things would be if she’d gone with Scott instead.

His nostrils flared and there was a slight twitch of his eyebrow. His stare bordering on a glare. “You think it’s easy for him to be around us all the time and not want to drain us in our sleep? Give him a fucking break, Kate.” The single step in her direction knocked her axis off balance. His crossed arms grazing her chest for a fraction of a second.

She held his gaze, even through the faint whiff she caught of his scent and the radiating heat coming off his body. Kate made a mental note of how many times he’d done something similar in the past weeks. She could never tell if it was an intimidation tactic in order to remind her of who was in charge or if he just had a bad habit of invading others’ personal space when he got angry. Hers in particular.

His brown eyes swept over her facial features. Her demeanor portraying unwavering fearlessness. Kate cocked her head, raising an eyebrow at him as if questioning his next move.

“Why don’t you put on something pretty.” The remark was unexpected. “I have an idea.” He said.

* * *

The car ride there had been quiet mostly due to the fact that Seth was dealing with an affliction of his own. His eyes wandering every few minutes to her firm, milky legs peering out from under the tight black mini dress she’d chosen. Her hair tousled to one side as she looked out the window, deep red lips twisting in annoyance when he refused to tell her where they were going. The passing street lights overhead casting a warm glow over her, making her look like the subject of an early 90’s film. A criminal and his femme fatale companion. The more Seth thought about it, the more it actually made sense. And whether he liked to admit it or not, he was keen to the idea.

They stood in front of the entrance. The street around them was desolate. A blinking neon sign above the door self explanatory—Casino. Not an uncommon sight in the Battle Born state but still not where she thought they would end up. 

The red light reflected off her face. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Kate said, hugging herself when she felt a chill wind blow past her. The sweetheart neckline of her dress yet another beautiful distraction for Seth.

“We’ll be out of here in,” Seth glanced at his watch, “One hour. Tops. I can play Texas Hold ‘Em with my eyes closed.” 

“Did you already forget what happened the last time we went inside a seedy establishment in search of easy money?” Her question was obviously rhetorical.

It became clear once they went inside why he’d asked her to dress up. Everyone from the hostesses to the waitresses looked like they were modeling the latest line of Victoria’s Secret lingerie. One of them came up to greet them, holding up a tray of electric blue drinks. 

“On the house.” She said, smiling at Seth first and then acknowledging Kate. 

He took two drinks, flashing her one of his charming smirks and unknowingly producing a knot in Kate’s stomach as a result. Seth handed Kate a drink but kept his attention on the girl. “I’m actually here for the red door tournament. I hear it’s the best one in the state.” 

She giggled nervously and at first she pretended like she had no idea what he was talking about. But after a few minutes of the most nauseating flirting known to mankind, she agreed to show them upstairs, warning them up front that their electronic devices had to be left at the door. Kate followed suit, slowly sipping on the alcoholic drink. At that point absolutely unsurprised to not have her age questioned. It was clear everything about that gambling club was illegal.

“How did you know about this place?” Kate whispered to him as they approached the appropriately-named room with the red door.

He answered under his breath. “I came a few years ago with Uncle Eddie.”

Kate nodded but didn't prod any further.

* * *

Her heart had sunk like an anchor to the pit of her stomach, beating erratically as she waited for Seth to reply. The man, big and burly, with a bald shiny head and thick black mustache, kept alternating his glances between her and Seth.

“If you win, you get double my bet. If I win, I get the girl.”

Seth shook his head. “No fucking way. We gamble with cash only.”

“Come on, Mr. Gecko.” 

Seth looked surprised to be referred to by his name, given that he hadn’t introduced himself and the last time he’d been there he’d merely acted as Uncle Eddie’s shadow.

“You gotta sweeten the deal a little bit. And right now nothing’s looking sweeter than your pretty, little girlfriend.” He winked at her.

Kate should’ve been terrified and not thinking about anything else other than the possibility of becoming another victim of what was most likely an underground sex ring. But Seth didn’t rebuke the title of girlfriend that sick son of a bitch had given her, and she couldn’t help picking up on it.

The ringlets of smoke floating from the poker tables clouded the small room. Everyone went about their business like it was an every-day proposition. Except for Seth who was silently going through exit strategies, calculating odds, and weighing the consequences of accepting such a deal. After a moment he looked at Kate, his eyes delivering a hidden message along with his words. 

“You see Mr.–” He didn’t know what to call him.

“Pink.”

Seth raised his eyebrows, “Mr. Pink?”

He laughed, deep rumbles that made him jiggle in his seat. “Not a _Reservoir Dogs_ fan, huh?”

There was a short moment of complete silence between them.

“Just more of a Mr. White fan.” Seth grinned but his joke fizzled out without effect. He went back to his stern expression. “You see, Mr. Pink. I had promised my pretty, little girlfriend I’d take her to meet my family in Falls City this summer.” He put his arm around Kate, hugging her close to his side. 

His fingers wrapped around her small waist, sending a reverberating shock down Kate’s spine. Her stomach in turmoil as heat encompassed her core.

_Falls City_. Kate’s eyes flickered to Seth.

“You can see why it would be a problem if I agreed to this deal.” His smile conniving and irresistible as he looked at her. 

The man leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his large belly. He signaled to one of the waitresses, who came over and stuck a cigarette between his lips, lighting it as he puffed on it. “I’m a busy man, Mr. Gecko and talking to you is costing me quite a bit. You either take the deal or get the fuck out of my club.”

“Can I at least have a few minutes to talk with her. Privately.”

The man looked at one of his henchman, signaling him to follow. “Five.”

* * *

Kate’s heart was racing as they bursted thought the bathroom door. “You can’t seriously be considering that psychopath’s offer.” 

It looked like a luxurious hotel bathroom, or that of a very expensive brothel. Velvet red sofas against a gold patterned wall adored with thin veil curtains, a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The smell of sweet cigar and vanilla in the air. 

The guard had stayed right outside, knowing there were no windows from where they could escape once inside. 

“Do you have a better idea? If we try to leave now, they will put us down like dogs before we even make it to the fucking door, Kate.”

“Falls City.” She whispered, “You said Falls City in there.”

He nodded. 

“That was the time that cashier pressed the silent alarm. We would’ve gotten caught if I hadn’t been for me pepper spraying the shit out of the people blocking the door.” She held back a laugh, the whole thing had been ridiculous. They'd looked like a bunch of amateurs.

Seth smiled.

There was a loud knock on the door. “Two minutes.”

“The only way we’ll get out of here is if there’s a bust. How’s that for irony? Bet you never thought we’d be wanting the cops to show up.”

Kate nodded in agreement but she wondered how the hell they were going to get to a phone when they’d been confiscated at the entrance. 

“We can do this.” He said confidently. 

Emotions were running at an all time high and the possibility of losing her, terrified Seth more than anything. He instinctively ran his thumb and finger along her chin, not caring if she found the action too intimate or if she flinched away in the process. 

She didn’t.

“We can do this.” She repeated, her breathing hitching before she started to move toward the door. 

Kate felt the grasp of his hand on her wrist as he pulled her back. Her green eyes widened, not knowing exactly what was happening. And her heartbeat increased, a reaction due to his proximity more than anything else. Before she knew it, his full lips were pressed to hers. His hot breath and wet tongue stirring up her core. An inappropriate reaction to the dire situation they were in.

She slowly tracked backwards, her eyes questioning his motives.

“I won’t lose you again.” He said. 

Hearing him say those words fueled the raging fire inside her. She went in for another kiss. Her hands desperately clawing at the back of his head as she kissed him with fervor. Kate’s small frame fit perfectly into his, his palm rubbing the small of her back, heart beating in sync both from arousal and fear. For those few seconds, she forgot about where they were and what was at stake.

A moment later, the door opened. A deadpan reaction from the man in the black suit tasked to keep on eye on them, “Time’s up.”

* * *

The mood was somber. Kate watched from the corner of the room as one by one the players on the table folded their cards. She understood very little about how the game worked, she just knew Seth had to have the better hand in order to win, that or bluff his way through it.

The watch on her wrist told her it had only been thirty minutes and yet the whole ordeal seemed to have lasted an eternity already. _This is what purgatory must feel like._ She thought as she fidgeted nervously. Seth had only looked at her a few times, trying to remain discreet, with his head in the game. 

The amount of cash he had piled on the table was comforting. He had enough to last him quite a bit, although the big boss kept pressuring him into betting bigger rather than folding when he didn't have a good hand.

Kate kept her eye on the girls working, there were only about six, and she figured if she was gonna get her plan in motion, she had to wait for a fresh face to appear. 

After a little over an hour, a blonde stepped in, taking the place of a redhead that went by the name of Ivy. Kate figured this was the opportunity she was waiting for and took off her watch, slipping it into the pocket of her coat. 

She walked over to her, acting dumb and clumsy. 

“Hi. Do you happen to know what time it is?” She shrugged, the girl obviously knew everyone’s phones were being stowed somewhere in the back.

“If you’re worried about the time then you probably haven’t had enough to drink, hun.” She replied. “You want me to make you something?”

_Fuck._ Kate shook her head, swallowing nervously, her mind racing. “Actually.” A new idea popped in her head, not one that she had discussed with Seth but she was sure he wouldn’t have minded. “How about a smoke?” _Silent alarm, fire alarm. Not much of a difference._

The girl smiled, digging through the little pouch strapped around her hips. “Here you go.” She lit the cigarette for her.

Kate tried her hardest not to inhale. Taking it out of her mouth as soon as the girl had turned her back. She started walking out of the room, heading back to the bathroom when the same man who had followed her and Seth earlier stepped in front of her.

“You lose something, sugar?” He pursed his lips.

A sweet angelic smile appeared on her face. “I have to pee.”

He huffed in frustration but opened the door for her anyway. Following her at every step as she made her way down the hall to the women’s bathroom.

Once inside, Kate looked around for a nice spot to start her campfire. She began piling up rolls of toilet paper and praying that it was enough for the place to catch on fire and garner a call to the fire department. She looked up at the ceiling, spotting the smoke alarm.

Her resolved faltered for a second. Her plan was also a sure way to get herself and Seth killed. They knew she had a cigarette in her hand when she left the poker room, they knew she was the only one in the bathroom. As soon as that fire alarm went off, she knew they had to make a quick getaway.

Taking a deep breath, she placed the glowing white stick inside a toilet paper roll, watching as it created a bit of smoke and smiling when she saw it spark a small flame.

She returned to the poker room at a swifter pace than she had left. Waiting. Her breathing uneven, palms sweaty, her eyes fixated on Seth. As soon as he looked her way she gave him a slight nod.

The alarm went off as if on cue, almost a little quicker than she would have liked. Everyone around them began to scatter, just as a man burst through the door and told them what they’d all already assumed. There was a fire in the building. 

It was unnerving to have total chaos break out so abruptly but it was the perfect distraction. 

The lights in the place went faint, the high pitch sound made half the people there duck and block their ears. The other half tried to scrape money off their poker table. Seth was one of them. He elbowed Mr. Pink on the face, knocking him out cold with another punch while his henchmen were distracted trying to keep the other tables from being wiped clean. They were lucky the players in the establishment were just as eager to steal money from the boss as they were.

Seth stuck the cash in every pocket he could find and jumped over the table, determined to get to Kate at all costs. He knew Mr. Pink and his men would come after them eventually, in his mind adding them to the list of people who had vendettas against them. It’s not like the Geckos weren’t used to that kind of thing anyway. 

Shotguns began to ring within the confined space, bodies falling to the ground, wads of cash dispersing over the floor like confetti drenched in blood. It was mayhem.

When he finally reached her it was like touching the gates of heaven. The overwhelming feeling of joy that washed over him made him buzz. 

Seth wanted to grab her and kiss her right then, but his flight instinct was still at full throttle so he took her by the hand and they squeezed their way through the crowd that had bottled up at the entrance. A bullet flew past his head, hitting someone else on the shoulder, and his blood ran cold. The smoke from the fire had opaqued the air around them, making them cough and gag.

Kate wasn’t sure how they got through the crowd once they’d made it past the red door, all she remembered was gasping for air when they were outside, breathing in the cool breeze and hearing the sirens grow louder as they approached the rising flames in the building.

* * *

There was no one chasing after them but they still made it back inside the motel room like they’d been engaged in a high speed pursuit. Seth was out of breath, pulling all the cash he’d stolen out of his pockets and tossing it over the mattress. After the initial euphoria had dissipated, he took a seat on the chair by the window.

Black curtains were drawn, completely sealing them in from the outside world. 

Kate, still in her dress, had kicked off her shoes and carelessly thrown her jacket on the floor. She was surprised the smell of smoke had only permeated their clothing and not their skin. They locked eyes from across the room, her back against the nightstand, half sitting on it.

There was still an unanswered question in the air and she wanted nothing more than to remedy her uncertainty. They weren’t just going to forget about what had happened between them in that bathroom. She paced barefoot on the carpet, his pulse increasing the closer she got. Kate was the one towering over him now, his eyes looking up to meet the greenery that encompassed her stare.

She bit her lower lip, deciding to cut to the chase. There really was no point in beating around the bush. “What was that all about?”

He looked up at her, almost sheepishly, and for a moment unable to answer. 

“Which part? The fire alarm thing was brilliant, by the way.”

Kate laughed but she didn’t say anything. She stood in between his legs, her knees touching the edge of the wooden chair. Her stomach was doing somersaults, chest feeling like it was going to erupt from the thrill of having him in an almost vulnerable position.

Her words, soft like melted butter as they left her lips. “Do you want me, Seth?”

His heart fluttered, stomach in ropes, cock stiffening just at the thought of having her. For an instant he thought about invalidating her question. But his body was burning and yearning for her and he knew there was no point in refuting any of it. 

“More than anything.” His voice low and rough, dark eyes penetrating her soul.

Kate smiled, one hand over the side of his face, a shiver running down his back as she caressed it. She pulled up on her dress slightly, straddling him bravely. Seth felt like he was dreaming, her body pressed against him, heated center teasing his growing bulge. Their lips came in contact again, mouths giving in to the hunger that had only been partially placated earlier. 

Her hips shifted over him, undulating movements over his lap that searched desperately for his hardness. Her center stroked him back and forth, over and over until he was panting. Kate got the impression that he was afraid to proceed without any prompting. She smiled, slipping the thin straps of her dress from her shoulders. 

Seth rested his forehead on her chest, his lips suckling at the valley of her breasts. She moaned, his warm breath teasing. Her hands clasped to his shirt, pulling it off his back until she got him out of it. His muscles were hard and sculpted to perfection. She started moving over him a little faster, eliciting his grunts as his fingers dipped under the neckline of her dress and yanked it down over her ribcage. 

“Fucking Christ,” He muttered, “You’re beautiful, sweetheart.” His words muffled as he took a nippled between his teeth. 

Kate threw her head back, whimpers leaving her lips. Watching as his mouth sucked on her hardened peaks, pulling and scraping her delicate skin with his teeth. Seth’s hips rose from the chair, eager to bury himself between her thighs. He tugged at the dress again, the sound of ripping fabric a result of the aggressive move. The constant rush of moisture to her achy center had her body heated to the point of bursting. 

She lifted herself up enough to facilitate the removal of her dress over her head. His hands instantly clasped to her ass, soft warm flesh against his fingertips as he squeezed and pulled her apart. “Fuck.” His breathing was ragged. “Kate, let me taste you. Please.” 

It was the only time she’d ever heard a hint of begging in Seth’s voice. Coming to her feet, she slid the underwear slowly down her thighs, shimmying her way out of it in a teasingly slow manner until she was completely naked. 

He licked his lips, unbuckling his jeans and pulling down his zipper as he stood up. His hand ran over his length. Kate’s gaze was completely engaged on him as he pulled it out from beneath his underwear. His thickness and size making her center quiver. He patted the bed, beckoning for her to take a seat at its edge. He finished removing his clothes and then knelt down before her, hoisting up her legs with his hands.

He hooked them over his shoulders, his face drawn to her heat, mouth watering as the tip of his tongue approached her glistening folds. “Such a perfect little cunt.” He said before coming in contact with her. “Mmm.”

Kate was mewling, her hands in his hair. Beating heart ready to erupt from her chest as he sucked on her bud, her walls clenching with every lick. She wanted him to fuck her to the point of forgetting her own name. 

Seth lapped up the sweetness dripping from her slid, his fingers invading her entrance and sliding in and out of her rapidly, teasing her enough without making her come. 

Her whimpers were driving him wild. “Seth.” She cried out, her body shaking with need. “Fuck me, Seth, please.” Her breathing was heavy and her slippery entrance ready for him. 

He came to his feet, quickly sheathing his cock with a condom before returning to fulfill her plea. Positioning himself between her legs, he pushed her shoulder until she fell back on the bed. He wrapped his fingers around her calves, his muscles stiffening, the tip of his cock widening her opening as it buried itself inside. The tightness of her crevice milking his tip was exhilarating. He pushed in further each time, slowly and then a little faster, until her moisture had bathed his shaft entirely. 

Kate’s body was humming, the overwhelming burst of pleasure obliterating her ability to think about anything else. His hips thrust into her, fast and hard, his gratified expression accompanied by moans and grunts. Hands over her breasts, outlining her shape, captivated by her naked form. 

Their bodies clashed, unified, doing the same dance for drawn out minutes until her body writhed beneath him. Her back arched toward him, mouth praising his name as she began to unravel before his eyes. 

She was an incomparable beauty.

“Why don’t you finish what you started, Princess?” He said, glancing at the chair. 

Her playful eyes narrowed as she smiled. 

Once he was seated, she stood astride him, hovering over his hard cock. Her center engulfed in a pulsating ache. She lowered herself over it, his mouth latching on to one breast as her heated walls embraced him again. Her lips, parted and o-shaped, gasped. The varying angle making it feel vastly different. 

She moaned loudly. “Seth.” Her feeble cry met by a jolt of his hips as he slammed into her. “Ooh, fuck.” Kate kept repeating. She could already feel another orgasm coming. 

Her hips bucked into him, alternating speeds. Soon enough, she was consumed again my the immeasurable pleasure.

Seth enveloped her with his arms, his eyes captivated by her fairness and beauty. “You feel so fucking good, baby. Keep going.” He muttered. 

Kate threw her hair to one side, her movements continuing at a steady pace. Walls gripping his cock tightly as he slipped in and out of her. 

Seconds later, his muscles clenched and his balls tightened as he began grunting in satisfaction as he too unraveled.

* * *

They left the motel room in the middle of the night just like the criminals they were. Headlights of the car off until they’d driven a safe distance into the highway, the moonlight beaming over the pavement and the sandy valleys of the Nevada desert.

Their eyes met every now and again, unable to contain their smiles every time they did. His hand shift the car into 5th gear for the long stretch of road that followed. Wandering over to her lap, squeezing her thigh in a way that made her stomach flip with excitement.

“We’ll find him, right?” Kate said, referring to Richie.

He looked at her, simpering. “He’ll find us.”

It was a funny thing but it somehow always seemed to work that way. 

Richie knew how to find his way back to them, like a lost puppy sniffing an invisible trail back home. And now that Kate and Seth had finally found their way to each other, there really was no telling how their lives were going to shape up once he rejoined them. 

The only thing Kate knew was that she didn’t want to ever see it come to an end.

She place her hand over his, sliding it further up her skirt and wedging it between her legs. A little mischievous sparkle in her eye as she smiled at him and then looked out into the darkened strand. 

Seth smiled, amused by her unrelenting thirst and craving. Easily giving in to her silent request as they continued on their travels. 

Kate closed her eyes, biting down on her lip as she felt his fingers teasing her heat. This was her life now. On the run with a man she was desperately in love with, and always in search of a brand new beginning. A far away place where everyone was a stranger and no one recognized their faces. A place where they could give each other new names.

And she couldn’t think of anything better than being with him.


End file.
